Les confessions d'un Calmar Géant
by hysteresisOS27
Summary: Le Calmar Géant du lac de Poudlard n'est généralement pas très bavard, et l'on ne sait finalement que très peu de choses de lui... Alors, pour une fois qu'il se laisse aller à quelques confidences, profitons-en pour en savoir un peu plus sur son arrivée à Poudlard...


**/ Les confessions d'un Calmar Géant /**

_Parc de Poudlard, tard. Très tard..._

Plouf ! Au milieu de cette nuit d'été une vague se propagea, troublant la quiétude du lac. Une vague est la conséquence classique d'une chose quelconque ayant heurté la surface de l'eau... En l'occurrence, la « chose » était un jeune homme blond, légèrement maladroit, et dont le pied avait rencontré une racine cachée sur la rive. Indifférente aux jurons – particulièrement imagés – provenant du garçon sus-nommé, la petite vague continua son chemin vers la rive opposée. Nul doute qu'elle aurait atteint sa destination si d'étranges remous ne l'avaient pas stoppée dans son élan.

Les remous furent bientôt suivis par des bulles, puis enfin d'une ombre, qui glissa silencieusement depuis le centre du lac jusqu'à l'endroit ou le garçon, trempé de la tête aux pieds, tentait de remonter sur la terre ferme et sèche.

Lorsqu'enfin il eut réussi à rejoindre la berge, encore tout dégoulinant, il eut la sensation d'être observé... Se retournant vers le lac, il faillit y retomber en apercevant le Calmar Géant qui l'observait tranquillement depuis le bord du rivage.

- Rien de cassé ?

Surpris, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui pour chercher son interlocuteur, mais visiblement, c'était le Calmar qui venait de parler. Sa voix était étrange, grave et déformée par l'eau, mais compréhensible sans effort. Revenu de sa surprise – des élèves avaient du s'exercer à quelque sortilège traducteur sur la créature – il hocha la tête en se séchant d'un coup de baguette.

- Que viens-tu donc faire dans le lac à cette heure-ci ? Reprit le Calmar.

Le jeune homme perçut une pointe d'amusement dans la voix de la créature.

- J'avais donné rendez-vous à une amie, mais je crois qu'elle ne viendra pas... répondit-il avec agacement, scrutant une fois le parc désert.

- Ah, je comprends... Tu es loin d'être le seul à qui cela est arrivé ici... C'est même pour cela que je réside dans ce lac !

Surpris, le garçon se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le Calmar.

- Je vois que cela t'intrigue... Assis-toi donc, je vais te raconter cela pendant que tu attends ton amie... peut-être est-elle simplement un peu en retard...

- Hmm, très en retard plutôt ! Répondit le jeune homme en s'asseyant néanmoins sur la rive.

_Je suis né il y a maintenant près de 300 étés, très loin d'ici, de l'autre côté d'un océan. Alors que je n'était encore pas plus gros qu'une pomme, j'ai croisé la route d'un jeune homme assez extraordinaire. Cet homme était professeur de Botanique à Poudlard, et passait ses vacances chez un vieil ami, en profitant pour étudier la faune et la flore locale. Il me découvrit alors que j'étais prisonnier d'un vieux filet de pêche, tandis qu'il cherchait des algues aux propriétés particulières. Il me garda dans un grand bocal pour m'étudier un peu avant de me relâcher où il m'avait trouvé._

_Cependant, malgré une nuit de recherche dans ses grimoires et ceux de son ami, il ne ne parvenait toujours pas à identifier à quelle espèce j'appartenais. Convaincu d'avoir découvert une nouvelle variété de Calmar, il décida de me garder et de me ramener avec lui à Poudlard : il me montrerai alors à la jeune professeur de Soins au Créatures Magiques dont il était secrètement amoureux... _

_Un mois passa, les vacances s'achevaient et j'avais bien grandi : le professeur avait dû m'installer dans un aquarium plus adapté à ma taille. Enfin, ce fut le moment du départ ! Nous embarquâmes à bord d'un bateau qui devait nous conduire jusqu'en Écosse. _

_Malheureusement, le navire n'atteignit jamais sa destination : alors que nous sortions du port, nous heurtâmes un rocher déplacé par la dernière tempête. En quelques minutes seulement, l'eau emplit la coque et nous sombrâmes rapidement. _

_A ce moment, j'étais dans la cabine du professeur pendant que celui-ci se promenait sur le pont. Lorsque l'eau envahit la pièce, je fus éjecté de mon aquarium... je pus sortir de l'épave en passant à travers un hublot dont la vitre avait explosé sous le choc. _

_C'est alors que je vis en face de moi le professeur. Visiblement inconscient, il s'enfonçait lentement dans la mer... Il m'avait sauvé du filet où je m'étais empêtré, c'était maintenant mon tour de l'aider : j'attrapai ses bras et le ramenai à la surface. Il fut aussitôt repêché par des pêcheurs qui avaient assisté au naufrage. Je vis la surprise de ces hommes quand j'émergeai près de leur barque, tenant les bras d'un homme pour qu'ils s'en saisissent et le monte à bord de leur embarcation. Bientôt, le professeur revint à lui, et je le vis ouvrir les yeux. Il me remarqua presque aussitôt et me remercia du regard. _

_Les quelques jours qui suivirent, nous nous rencontrions quotidiennement, lui sur la rive, moi dans la mer. Enfin, un autre navire fut annoncé, et le professeur allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui... La veille du départ, il arriva au bord de l'eau avec un nouvel aquarium et l'approcha, comme pour me proposer de venir avec lui. J'étais jeune à cette époque, et avide de découvrir le monde... J'acceptai donc son offre en me glissant dans l'aquarium. _

_Cette fois-ci, le voyage se passa sans problèmes et nous atteignîmes les côtes écossaises entiers, quelques jours après la rentrée de Poudlard toutefois. Le temps de remplir les formalités portuaires, et nous transplanions vers Pré-Au-Lard, avant de rejoindre le château. L'excitation du professeur grandissait d'heure en heure : il comptait me présenter le soir même à son amie. Il se prépara longuement, puis m'emmena sur la rive du lac où il avait donné rendez-vous à la jeune femme. C'était une très belle soirée, le paysage magnifique, un ciel dégagé... Le professeur devenait de plus en plus impatient à mesure que les minutes défilaient... Puis l'excitation laissa place au désespoir alors que le retard de son amie s'accentuait. _

_Après deux heures d'attente, mon ami n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Dépité, il renversa mon aquarium dans le lac... Aussitôt, je me sentis parfaitement à l'aise dans cet environnement, et je partis à la découverte de cet étrange étendue d'eau, laissant le pauvre homme assis sur la rive. _

_Quelques instants plus tard, j'entendis un cri troubler la tranquillité de la nuit. Depuis le centre du lac, je pus observer une jeune femme marcher à grandes enjambées vers mon ami, visiblement furieuse :_

_« - Monsieur le Professeur de Botanique !_

_- Je..._

_- Trois Heures ! Hurla-t-elle, Je viens ENCORE de passer trois heures à préparer la nourriture des sombrals pour le projet des dernière année ! Nourriture que tu avais PROMIS de préparer pour moi AVANT la rentrée ! Mais non, MONSIEUR préfère se balader Merlin sait où et rater la rentrée qui plus est ! »_

_A chaque mot, le jeune homme devenait de plus en plus pâle, espérant que l'orage passe vite... Enfin, elle se tut, mains sur les hanches, attendant que le professeur parle, mais le pauvre était encore sous le choc... De toute évidence, il n'avait pas envisagé une seconde que leur rendez-vous se passerait ainsi. _

_Le voyant hésiter, je décidai de me porter à son secours : après une courte plongée, j'apparus soudain à la surface, tout près d'eux. Surpris, les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent. Puis la jeune femme se reprit... et oublia totalement son ami. Penchée sur la rive, elle m'observait attentivement, murmurant pour elle-même des observations. Derrière elle, le jeune homme me remercia d'un clin d'œil et, reprenant légèrement confiance, attira de nouveau l'attention de sa collègue :_

_- Je voulais te faire la surprise, expliqua-t-il d'un ton penaud, s'attendant à recevoir une nouvelle remontrance. _

_Mais une fois de plus, la réaction de la jeune femme fut aussi inattendue qu'énergique : elle se jeta à son cou en le bombardant de questions. _

_- Où l'as tu trouvé ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit cet après-midi ?_

_Amusé, les joues rougies par cet élan soudain d'affection, il entreprit alors de lui raconter ses découvertes..._

_Assis contre l'aquarium vide, ils discutaient sans plus faire attention à moi, et je repris donc mon exploration du lac. Et lorsque j'émergeai quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils s'embrassaient, enlacés au bord du lac... _

_Par la suite, je reçus de nombreuses visites des professeurs pour m'étudier, ou qui se baladaient simplement main dans la main autour du lac..._

- Voilà comment j'ai élu domicile dans le Parc de Poudlard, jeune homme... Vous voyez, vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir attendu désespérément une jeune fille sur cette rive ! Et je tiens aussi à vous rassurer, vous n'êtes pas le premier non plus à être tombé dans...

Le Calmar Géant s'interrompit et se tourna vers le château. Une jeune fille courrait vers eux le long du chemin et s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, à quelques centimètres du jeune garçon, soudain tout souriant. Discrètement, le Calmar s'éclipsa sous l'eau...

- C'est Miss Teigne... expliqua-t-elle en reprenant son souffle, j'ai eu du mal à m'en débarrasser pour venir...

Le jeune homme lui répondit d'un sourire, avant de lui présenter une petite boîte...

- Joyeux Anniversaire, dit-t-il timidement en l'ouvrant, révélant un collier au pendentif en forme de livre.

Elle s'élança à son cou, manquant de le renverser dans le lac une nouvelle fois.

- J'avais prévu de t'offrir aussi tes chocolats préférés, mais j'ai au un petit empêchement, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Mieux valait passer sous silence l'épisode de la baignade dans le lac, où avait atterri la boite de chocolats.

- Scorpius, je me passerai de chocolat pour ce soir, répondit-elle, amusée. Et Merci... Merci mille fois...

- De rien, Rose... murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvre sur celle de la jeune fille...

Depuis le centre du lac, le Calmar Géant regardait le couple enlacé, une petite boîte bien calée dans ses tentacules : finalement, ces chocolats n'avaient pas été perdus pour tout le monde !


End file.
